Every Hello Ends With A Goodbye
by scone104
Summary: This is a one-shot story that will have a lot of Navrina, and various other pairings. Just random ideas that come into my head, please read and promp! :) Rated T (just in case...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! **

**This story will be mainly Navrina, happy, sad, random, whatever you want!**

**I probably wont update this very regularly, and probably quite erratically but I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

**Please, please, please, please, please promp! I ****_need_**** ideas, I cannot express how much, I will do anything you ask! (well, when I say ****_anything_****)**

**I am sorry the first one is sad, but that's just the way it goes. ENJOY :D**

* * *

The ground is cold, almost as cold as the girl who sits on it, crying her heart out.

She wouldn't do it in front of the others, no. For them she has worn a deceiving mask, not letting anything in, or anything out.

And she thinks that they don't notice, but they do, and Nine most of all. He sees the way her eyes glaze over whenever somebody mentions his name, how her fake smile disappears as soon as she turns away. And how he longs to comfort her.

But he knows that it was his fault, not the whole thing, but the ending. The horrible, painful ending. If only he had kept his mouth shut, if only he wasn't such a dick. If only, if only.

It's all empty words now, because there is nothing he can do to reverse his actions, and nothing he can do to make her feel whole again. She has gone, lost into the dark depths of sadness, who has claimed another victim, as it does all the time.

Her eyes are like icicles, her heart an unfeeling stone. Any love that she once had has vanished, only to be replaced by a cold emptiness that is somehow worse than tears.

She misses him so much, so, so much.

And it's true, that she doesn't cry often. Sometimes at night, when nobody can hear her, and just sometimes when she feels most alone. But when she does, it doesn't make her feel better, as many say it does, and it doesn't make her feel worse.

It makes her feel real, but whether that is good or bad she doesn't know. Because being real means to feel the pain, and that, she is certain, is very bad indeed.

They found the others, sure, but never found the one that she was always secretly looking for.

She searched, god knew she searched, everywhere. She went to every place in the world she could think of that had some kind of connection to the boy she once loved.

And every time, each disappointment chipped away at her heart, colder and more painful than the previous one. Every time, she felt like giving up, but the small, small ray of hope kept her going.

In the end, it was that hope that broke her.

It was only as the ship drew close to her home planet that she accepted his death.

They had to force her to come to Lorien, all she wanted to do was carry on looking. But as the barren landscape comes into view, she is happy she came.

Because now, she can move on, knowing that there is no way he can ever return.

She never stopped loving him, but in the end, she gave up thinking they could ever be together.

Only in death does she find him.

* * *

**I'm sorry its sad, and short, and not that great. But it was the first one I wrote, I have better!**

**Read, review, favourite, follow, whatever. Do something!**

**Hope it wasn't ****_too_**** bad :)**


	2. Disney World

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I got a lot more than I was expecting.**

**This one is a lot happier, as I thought I should...**

**By the way, I have a question: I have a one shot (which is think is pretty good) and it's a Lorien Legacies and Gone crossover. I dont know how many people have read gone, but I was wondering whether I should publish it or not as it might confuse people. What do you think?**

**P.S Please say yes...**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

John

"Oh my god! That was so awesome!" I yell, laughing at the incredible adrenaline rush. Sarah giggles and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the candyfloss stand.

After the war, Sarah had one thing only that she really wanted to do, and I know it sound ridiculous.

She _had _to take me to Disney World.

Ever since our conversation in the car on the way to meet Five, Six and Sarah have been teasing me about my cheesiness. But in the end, it was Sarah who organised the whole trip (with a little help from Nine's credit card) and here we all are.

We split up into groups, me and Sarah, Marina Eight and Ella, and Nine, Six, Adam and Sam. I don't think Nine was massively thrilled, but no way was he going with Adam by himself, or with me and Sarah. This is our first proper date in ages, and it's been the best one yet.

We have been on all the tame rides, and after the parade (she calls _me _cheesy) we are meeting Six and the rest of her group at Space Mountain.

Six wasn't exactly raring to come, but everyone else was, _and _there was Space Mountain of course. I don't think any of us let that one slip.

"Are you ready?" I ask Six, grinning as she _tries_ to smirk and look tough. It doesn't work. We are on Space Mountain at the moment, waiting for it to start. I basically payed Nine to let me sit next to Six, not that I like her or anything, but me and Sarah are the only ones who know about her 'confession'.

So far it's been totally worth it. She tries to act tough, but – even in this light – her face is paler than usual and her brow is slightly sweaty. Though neither of us had been on a rollercoaster before today, I am enjoying it a _lot _more than Six.

Just as I am about to start teasing her again, the carriage that we are in gives a jolt and we are on the move. Six grips the railing, hard.

The way the ride works is that we are launched upwards, and then shot around and upside down in dark rooms. When I say it like that, it doesn't sound too appealing, but trust me, if its the kind of exciting that doesn't involve ripping off a Mogs head, I'm in.

I laugh wildly, half from the excitement, and half from the sick look on Six's face.

"Here we go!" I yell

Six grimaces.

Then we are flying.

* * *

Ella

When Sarah suggested Disney World, I knew it would be fun, but seriously? This is the best time I have had in ages!

Marina and Eight have been really cheesy. After going on the teacups for gods sake, they made me come to the parade.

Yes, I admit the dress up dogs are cute and the _huge _floats covered in glitter are quite impressive, but all I want to do is go on rides. I think I have been on most of them now, well, all the good ones at least. There are still a few though, I'm thinking I'll just get Nine to go on with me instead. He's way more fun, and that would give Marina and Eight some alone time.

I'm so thoughtful!

"Nine..." I say, sidling up to him, he grins down at me.

"Yes kid?"

This will be _too _easy.

"Can you take me to the other rides? Marina won't let me go by myself, pleeeease?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Sure!" He chuckles "Where do you want to go?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, was it good?**

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. Just like old times

**Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were lovely :)**

**This is another Navrina written in the third person (for some reason) and it is set when they are back on Lorien. There are random pairings so don't get confused!**

**I ****_will_**** publish a Nix one after this, but only once I have written it...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Dinners nearly ready!" The boy yells, coming out of the kitchen and looking very flustered and nervous.

The girl, Marina, laughs.

"Don't worry Eight, I'm sure it will be nice. Anyway, you _did_ say that you didn't want my help"

He grins back at her, twisting the teatowl in his hands.

"Yeah I know, I wanted to prove to you that I _can_ cook! Plus the others are bringing stuff too, so if it's a disaster then we will at least have _something_ to eat."

She shakes her head.

"No, if it's a disaster, then you are officially dumped" She says, waving her finger threateningly towards the smell of burning coming out of the kitchen. His eyes widen and she giggles as he runs back to the food. It _really _needs checking.

She smiles at the back of his head, going upstairs to change into something more celebratory.

The food wasn't a disaster, in fact they all admitted that it was pretty good.

Nine even went back for fourths, but that doesn't really prove anything.

It's the first time the Garde have been together for ages, they all live separately now, and the 'party' is a great success.

Marina, being the most sociable of them all, decided to arrange a get-together. So they could eat together, like they used to during the war. It's nice, a good time to catch up and have fun for a while. Restoring a planet and being the only ones on it can be tiring and a bit lonely.

"Do you remember when Johnny blew up the kitchen on the ship?" Nine says, referring to the time when John's cooking got a _little _out of hand. Everyone laughs, even John, who protests though his cheeks are a little pink.

"It wasn't my fault!" There was a gas leak and then when I turned on the cooker, well..."

Nine and Eight snort and Ella giggles hysterically at the anecdote. The youngest Garde has hardly changed at all.

John buries his head in his girlfriend hair, embarrassed. Six bats him off and he pouts.

"Maybe you should take some cooking tips off Eight!"

"Yeah, Marina only had to save the vegetables once" Eight laughs, grinning at the praise. Marina rolls her eyes.

"Twice actually, but you did all right. I guess this means you take over the kitchen duty?" She asks teasingly, popping another forkful into her mouth and batting her eyelashes.

"What have I gotten myself into" He groans "This almost killed me!"

"Pleeeeease" She begs, widening her big brown eyes and looking pleadingly at him. She knows he can't resist the puppy dog face.

"Fine", he submits "I'll, _help_, but I'm not doing by myself"

"Okay" She laughs, leaning in and kissing him briefly. Nine chuckles.

"Awww, look who's turning into a good little housewife!" He goads.

Eight just pokes his tongue out; and drinks some more.

"That was fun" She says, clearing up the last of the plates "I didn't realise how little time we had been spending together"

Eight grins "You were missing Nine weren't you"

She just laughs, taking the leftovers back into the kitchen. "If I was missing anyone then it would definitely _not_ be Nine. But he made Ella laugh, and if he wasn't there then we would probably still have twice as much food left"

"True" Eight smiles, stealing some more food. Marina hits at his hand with a fork and he yelps.

"Stop it" She says "I'm going to go over to Ella and Nine's and give it to them, so Ella doesn't have to make Nine cook disgusting food"

"How very thoughtful" He drawls, rubbing his hand "Jesus! Your like an evil old nanny, but with a fork instead of a handbag"

She gestures to herself "Your calling _me_ a nanny"

"Yes" He laughs, but kisses her anyway, she kisses him back until he reaches a hand round and grabs another piece of food. Then she pushes him away, smacks him on the head and orders him out of the kitchen.

"And don't come back until I'm finished!"

* * *

**Was it okay? Good?**

**Please review, and IDEAS PEOPLE! XD**


	4. Arguments

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I love you guys so much! **

**This ****_is _****a Nix one, so sorry if you don't like them but whatever, still review! :)**

**Despite some people saying that they don't know what gone is, I am going to publish it after this one. I already have it written so it will probably be up in a couple of day if I remember!**

**If people want, I can do a ****_brief _****summary of Gone at the beginning of my next chapter, it will help with the understanding and I will try not give anything away :)**

**Enjoy!...**

* * *

"I hate you!" She cries, slamming the heavy door into my face.

_Oh dear_. I have screwed up, again. Me and Six may not be perfect, but usually it doesn't go as far as shouting and fighting for real. To be honest, I'm not sure _exactly_ what I did. I mean is accidentally breaking a picture in a frame and then making fun of her Cepan – _jokingly_ – too bad?

It was kind of her fault really, I mean I wouldn't have crshed into the dresser if she hadn't of bumped me. Maybe I exaggerated a _little_ and pretended to fall over, but can she blame me fully?

Now I think about it, maybe that photo was of her and her Cepan. Katarina was it? I don't know. The picture was of a young Six, maybe eight or nine years old, and she was with an older, dark haired, serious eyed woman. She reminded me a little of Six, they had the same hair, but her eyes were more like Marina's, you know, the whole 'I'm scarred and deeply serious' look. They were both standing in a park, next to a river. Six looked happy and the woman looked relaxed. _A nice change, _I think.

I'm such a dick.

"Six" I try, knocking gently on the door.

"Go away" She moans. Is she _crying?_

"Hey" I say, gently opening the door "What's the matter, it was just a picture"

Her head raises from her hands and she gives me a look that would reduce a Mog to ashes.

"Oh, Nine. Didn't I make it clear enough? Fuck. Off"

Ouch.

I move over to where she is sitting, ignoring her glare and groan.

"That was Katarina wasn't it" I say.

She looks up, surprised at the bluntness of the question. _So I'm right then._ That _was_ Katarina, and that obviously means that there is something going on - or Six is just feeling really sensitive. I'm going to go for the first one.

"Seriously, what's wrong? I'm really sorry about the picture if that's what I did."

She shakes her head, her eyes looking past me and to the broken glass that neither of us bothered to pick up. _What's up then? _For a second I think she isn't going to talk, but she wipes away the tears with a shaky hand and sighs, turning towards me.

"It wasn't your fault, well, not really."

I wait for her to elaborate.

"Basically it's five years since Katarina died and it really got to me this time. I've been really quiet this morning, as you may have noticed. You breaking the frame was the last straw for me. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Oh, _oh. _Now I feel extra terrible. I sigh and wrap my arms around her, bringing her into what I hope is a comforting hug. She sniffles, making herself small and leaning into me, a sad look on her face.

Seeing her this vulnerable is strange. I am used to the tough Six, the one who lets nothing get to her, brushes off any comment, faces any set back with determination and strength. I think that this is the first time I have ever had to comfort her, and definitely the first time I have even seen her cry.

In a way it's good I suppose, good that now I know she _will_ let me comfort her, _I_ am the one she comes to for support. A warm feeling spreads through my body, a content feeling and I am careful not to let her see my smile.

"She'd be proud of you, you know" I say against her hair, smiling as her arms hug me tighter.

"Sandor would be proud of you too" She whispers.

Sandor, how much do I miss him? Too much, way too much.

The others would say not enough I guess, because I _never _let them see it. But I do, I think about him all the time, and I dream about him too. Ella's and Marina's nightmares are the terrible, screamy kind, but what they don't know, what _nobody_ knows – I have them aswell.

I don't cry out, or thrash wildly in my bed. Sometimes I don't even wake up, but in the morning I can always tell that they were there – even if they were only in the back of my mind. They hurt like hell.

We are all scarred, in different ways.

Some of us brush it off, like it's nothing. Others pretend that it was never there, it never happened. The ones who embrace it as part of who they are, _they_ are the ones to be admired. Not me then, or Six. We may be the toughest, the hardest, the ones who are strong as stone, but in a way, we are the ones that are the ones that are the most broken.

It's just good to know that we have each others backs. I know that Six will always be there for me, I hope she thinks the same way about me. And as she snuggles her head into my chest – I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Wow, who's being deep today Nine?_

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry I kind of ruined it at the end, but it's kind of weird for Nine to be that philosophical :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Gone

**First of all, thank you to all the lovely reviews I have been getting for this story XD And please can I have some more ideas, I am really lacking at the moment.**

**For everyone who has read gone, this will make sense, and for those who haven't, it will be quite confusing. I will try to sum up the story (without spoilers) as best as I can. You can skip this if you want.**

**Basically (great start), it is set in Perido beach - california, and all of a sudden, everyone over the age of 15 disappears. There is a reason, but I wont say. Then some of the teens begin to develop strange powers (not unlike legacies), but they only have one. Sam, Astrid, and Little Pete (who are all mentioned in this story) try and figure out what is going on, but they make enimies. Caine and Diana (who also have 'the power') are their worst enemies. Also nobody can get in or out of the FAYZ (thats what they call it) because perido beach is surrounded by a dome. A barrier that is impenetrable.**

**There is so much more I could say, but I think that's all you need to know. By the way, there ****_is_**** a reason I used Eight and Marina in this one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing I register is that I feel sick – a bad side effect of teleporting, for me anyway. The second is that this is definitely not where we want to be, Eights legacy has failed him again.

"Where are we?"

I hear a groan from a few metres away and realise that it's Eight, pale and sickly looking from the exertion of using his power, but otherwise okay.

"No idea, I was hoping you could tell me that actually" I reply, shading my eyes from the sun and squinting as I peer round for the others.

The landscape is dry and dirty, covered with rubbish and various other liquids that I don't care to identify.

"Look" Eight says, pointing into the distance. I try to follow his line of sight. "People!"

It's true. I can vaguely make out a boy and girl, both tanned and tall. The girl has bright blonde hair and the boy standing next to her wears cut off shorts and a tattered t-shirt. I cant make out any features but I can tell from here that they are dirty – and looking this way.

Eight takes my hand and hauls me to my feet, dragging me towards the hazy figures in the distance. I know it's really not the time, but I still feel a slight thrill when his skin touches mine. 'Stop it Marina!' I tell myself mentally, we have much more important things to worry about now.

I stare curiously around me as we approach, and for some reason this place – wherever it is – gives me _really _bad vibes.

The air is warm and still, with not even the slightest breeze to cool me down. Tumble down buildings dot the horizon, rubble strewn everywhere and dust rising from the mess on the floor. I pick my feet up, careful not to tread on the broken glass that glistens on the cracked pavement. The grass that is in front of what looks like a plaza is more yellow than green, but what catches my eye is the slabs of stone and overturned soil behind it.

They look like – no, surely not. They _look_ like graves, I hope I'm mistaken.

I don't know where we are, but it's sure strange.

I still cant see the people properly as the heat is _so _intense that waves distort them.

Eight waves his hand in greeting and the boy raises both of his in return – or so I think.

All of a sudden, a burst of blinding light shoots from the boys hands, straight towards me. I barely have time to blink before Eight reacts – much faster than me. He shoves me out the way of the blast and we both topple to the ground.

I can tell the beam hit Eight, from the smell of burning fabric and flesh. I want to heal him, but he is already gone, appearing behind the boy and grabbing his hands. The blonde, who is stunningly beautiful – I notice for the first time, cries out and moves forward. The kid who shot at us with his hands jerks away from Eight, his expression filled with fury and surprise.

"Sam! Stop! It's not Caine and Diana! It's someone else!" The blonde's voice is high pitched and shrill. It hurts my ears, but seems to get through to the boy. His face relaxes though his hands are still tense.

Before anyone can react or do anything stupid, I lift them both in the air with my telekinesis. 'Sams' eyes widen in shock.

"Who are you?" We say at the same time. Then he speaks again, but not to me.

"Astrid!" So _that's_ her name "She has Caine's power! And he has Taylor's, they must be four bars!"

Caine?

Taylor?

Power?

Bars?

What is this strange boy talking about?

"Let me down, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you were some other people" He says, wriggling in my grip.

I look over to Eight, who nods his head. The boy sounds pretty genuine and I fell a _little _bad for floating him about. So I let him down.

He hits the ground gently and picks himself up on his scarred forearms. Astrid rushed to his side, and for the first time I notice a small boy who was hidden behind her.

He cant be older than seven, but he seems very calm and quiet and doesn't seem to say or do anything except look at me. His eyes are large and vacant, masked by a pair of thick glasses. They are strangely curious, and seem to cut right through me and see everything. I get the feeling he knows me, or is figuring me out. I suddenly feel a little light-headed.

The whole situation totally freaks me out so instead of trying to understand what's going on, I busy myself with healing Eight's shoulder.

After he revealed his power to me, I don't mind using my legacies in front of Sam. As the wound knits together though, both his and Astrids eyes widen. The small boy just stares at my hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam breaths.

"How can she heal too?" Astrid looks dumbfounded, sceptical and slightly awed.

Eight takes my hand and smiles, thanking me silently for healing him.

I try to smile back, but I am so nervous and confused that I'm sure it comes out as more of a frown.

Nobody really knows what to say, so I am relieved when Sam extends his hand towards Eight. Eight takes it warily, and I breath a sigh of relief when his hand doesn't burst into flame.

Then Sam talks.

"Hi, my name is Sam, and this is Astrid and Little Pete, I guess we need to talk.

Welcome to the FAYZ"

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it's so short, but I may do a part 2 :)**

**If you have read gone, please review. If you haven't read gone, still review!**


	6. Revenge

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks to all the amazing reviewers! And the reception to my last chapter was quite good :) I will definitely be doing a part two, but when will get round to writing it is a different matter...**

**Anyway, I apologise in advance for how short this is. When I say short, I mean short. I just counted it on word and it was 226 words! What's up with me? I'm really sorry, but I thought it was okay just the way it is, more of a drabble than one shot but thenext one will be longer. I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They killed her, my Cepan, my protector. The only one I could confide in.

No, that's wrong. They didn't kill her.

They tortured her, then they murdered her, in front of me.

I watched her blood run down the walls, I watched her eyes fill with tears. I heard her screams pierce through me like the knives that pierced her skin. I saw the Mog that killed her, I felt him try and kill me. I felt the hatred, pure and bitter, coursing through me.

Then I killed him.

I replay the moment over and over again in my head.

The way the knife plunged through him, how my wrist twisted and the blade twisted with it, wrecking his insides. His eyes widened, the pupils growing large. Then he fell to the floor, and his blood trickled down my hands, warm and sweet.

It was my first kill, and colder than I was expecting. I didn't kill him for me though, I killed him for Katarina.

When you kill, it's different for every person.

Some feel guilt at what they have done. They are the lucky ones.

Some feel bad, but they know it was necessary. They have some hope.

Others feel pleasure. Like me.

And if you do, you know that you've gone. That's it.

You might call it sick, disgusting, repulsive.

I call it revenge.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry again :(**

**Review anyway! (and you can favourite or follow if you want, I mean it ****_is_**** your choice...) **


	7. Promises

**Thanks to all the reviews! I really love them, and prompts are greatly appreciated.**

**So, yes, it's another Navrina. And yes, I know I have already written one about Eight's death, and in my story I have written his revival, but this is just a different way it could have happened.**

**It's also my longest one yet! Yay, I hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it XD**

* * *

Marina

_It has to work. It has to. I cant take it if it doesn't._

I kneel by his body, the one I encased in ice, tears pouring from my eyes. Coldness radiates from me, but I haven't even tried to heal him yet. That's just the way I am now, cold.

His green eyes are closed, curls tangled round his face. Just the sight of him makes my heart ache, and it hurts so much. Every flood of memories comes rushing back, hammering at my head like I have done to myself so many times.

_It has to work._

I place my hands on his chest gently, over the wound. The sobs rake through me, tears dripping onto his face as I try, with all my heart, to heal him. I missed him every single day, every single second, and I know that if this doesn't work, there is no point living anyway.

_The worst thing about death is the people who are still alive._

How true that is.

My hands start to tremble, and my body is so cold, I cant even tell if it's my healing or just the winter chills.

_Come on Eight. I need you. I need you._

I curl up next to him, hands never leaving his wound, and will for my legacy to work.

_One last time. This has to work. Please._

I'm swaying now, my vision blurry. I want to slip away to wherever Eight is, to join him, because there is no way I can take this anymore. His emerald eyes haunt me, charming smile flashing every time I close my eyes at night. I fear sleep, fear the nightmares that visit me when I do. I see him, always just that far out of my reach.

_Come back, don't leave me._

I'm so tired, but I cant stop, not after everything.

_Please wake up. Please. Lorien help me._

My tears spill, streaking my cheeks. I don't care about anything anymore, nothing. I just need him here next to me, not lying there in the mud while my heart breaks again. Not again.

_Please._

My body is racked with tremors, so when I finally start to feel something I hardly notice at all.

_Is it working?_

I stare at wonder at my hands, and his wound, which is starting to get smaller.

I almost collapse.

_No, this cant be happening. It's not possible._

But the icy feeling continues to spread from my fingertips, rushing into his body. I am on the verge now, the verge of fainting.

_Not now, hold out Marina._

So I ignore my tears, ignore the noise around me. I just focus on his face, thinking of all the times we had together. Chicago. Pizza. Training. And our kisses, everything that I remember him for.

_Come on!_

When he finally stirs, all I can do is sob in joy, and keep my hands on his chest. He's there. He's alive. He's really there. I missed him so much. Oh my god.

_It worked!_

Then his eyes open. His beautiful, laughing, emerald, eyes.

My thoughts and relief suck me into a whirlpool of emotions, and my mind spins with the picture of his face.

I smile once more.

Then fall next to him, letting a finally comforting blackness engulf me.

* * *

Six

He sits next to her, one arm wrapped gently round her shoulder to keep her steady. After healing him, she collapsed promptly into a heap. Now her face leans into his shoulder, buried in his curls. His other hand runs through her tangled hair, green eyes never leaving her face.

"You don't know what she was like" I say sadly, remembering with a grimace, her coldness after his death.

He tears his gaze away from Marina, turning to look at me. The relieved grin disappears, replaced by a sad frown. His arm tightens around her shoulders, and she sighs quietly in her sleep, oblivious to our conversation and everything else.

"What _was_ she like?" He asks.

"Cold" I say, and it's true, that's the only way to describe it. "She would talk to you, but not really talk. And she cried the first night, I heard her. It was horrible. I didn't hear her do it again, but she would always go to bed early, and when she came down in the morning, there were always bags under her eyes."

Eight furrows his brow, the idea of a icy, withdrawn Marina one that is hard to conjure up. All he has ever seen of her is her warm, caring side.

"Then there were the nightmares" I murmur.

"Nightmares" He breathes quietly "I've had too many of them". His fingers stroke Marina's cheek, and he looks at her with so much tenderness in his expression that I wonder why didn't he say anything before?

But love is a weird thing.

We talk for a while more, me recounting what happened after his death in detail. He butts in sometimes, but mostly just looks thoughtful, like he's trying to take everything in. All the while, his arm never loosening from Marina's shoulder.

After I have finished though, I notice him yawning a little, slumped slightly in his chair. I guess dying really takes it out of you.

"You should get some sleep" I say kindly.

He grins back at me, leaning back into his seat and pulling Marina closer into him, wrapping both arms around her. He shifts for a second, trying to get comfy, but not wanting to disturb the peacefully sleeping Marina.

After a minute, his eyes close, and I turn back to the road.

As I cruise down the motorway, I hear gentle snores from behind, and cant help tilting the rear view mirror to get a better look. It's adorable, them curled up in each others arms, both completely unaware of the world around them. I'm not a soft person, but I can feel a gentle smile creeping it's way onto my face and I don't stop it.

It's okay to be warm once in a while, because the cold takes over far too often.

* * *

Eight

It's Marina's gentle stirring that wakes me from my deep sleep and my eyes snap open. I sit up, wanting to be awake before her, to see her reaction. Honestly, I'm a little nervous that she doesn't feel the same way about me, but after everything Six said, and how much I care about her, I don't really mind.

I'm just happy to have her back.

My mouth stretches into a wide smile as she wakes, and I pull back slightly, wanting to see as much of her as possible.

Her head lifts off my shoulder, and she exhales slowly, bringing herself into a sitting position.

"Hey" I say quietly, taking a deep breath as she whips round, brown hair falling into her wide eyes. Her expression lights up when she sees me, and my stomach tugs just at the sight of her.

"Eight?" She breathes, the relief and happiness easily apparent in her voice.

I lean forward, brushing her cheek with my fingers and staring into her face, I may have not been around to know it, but I missed her so much.

Then – not caring that Six is obviously watching, and that we are both filthy – I kiss her.

She makes a little noise of surprise, but after a second, she kisses me back. My hand slips into her hair, my other arm tightening around her waist. Hers rest hesitantly on my chest, where my wound was.

My stomach does cartwheels, flipping everything out of control, because this kiss is so different from our other ones. It's not rushed, or just a spur of the moment thing, and it's definitely not a thank you, though I suppose it's a way of (not) saying it.

We sit there for a minute – kissing, and the only reason I finally pull back is because we are both breathless.

Her eyes sparkle, with a brightness I have never seen before, and her cheeks are a bright pink. The smile on her face though, tells me that everything is okay, and as I look into her chocolate brown eyes, I know how much I love her.

I could say so much right now, but instead I settle for the thing that's been praying on my mind ever since I woke up.

"I told you I wouldn't break my promise"

* * *

**So, was it okay? Teensy bit cheesy, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of cheese now and again :)**

**Please review, it means so much to me when you do, and realistically, it only takes a second.**

**(Next one will be a triple date!)**

**Btw, I changed this because there was a _teensy_ spelling mistake pointed out to me by Posk123, thanks again! I hope none of you noticed...**


	8. Letting your hair down

**Thank you to all the reviewers :) I have to say, that last one was probably one of my favourites to write so far!**

**Here's chapter 8 XD And it's a happy one (silent applauding) because I can. This idea was given to me by EpicLoric24, so thank you my friend! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Eight

"I'm bored!" Nine announces, slamming his hand down on the table and causing my cereal to scatter all over the table. I stare up from the newspaper, annoyed. Does he really have to ruin my breakfast?

"Wow" I say sarcastically, "and you are going to solve that problem how?"

An evil grin crosses his face, _oh god_.

"Triple date time!"

No, no way am I going on a date with Nine and Six, or John and Sarah for that matter. Not that I don't want to go out with Marina - that's an absurd idea, its just that John and Sarah will probably end up making out the whole time. And Nine and Six, I don't even want to get started on them...

"Seriously? Triple date? With _John_ and _Sarah_?" I ask, trying to emphasise my point. He doesn't seem to get it.

"Why not? Anyway, you two" He point to where Marina is sitting in the corner, seemingly oblivious to our conversation "Could really do with some action". I sigh and roll my eyes, though I cant help thinking it _would_ be nice to get out a bit more...

"Marina" I call, and her head flicks up from the television, making her beautiful hair fall into her face, covering one eye slightly. "What do you think about triple dates?"

She looks surprised for a second, wondering what exactly I am getting at, but then she notices Nine's expectant stare and smiles, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Has Nine been plotting again?" She laughs, getting up to join us.

"Yep" I reply, smiling and flicking her hand as she picks my cheerios off the table and pops them into her mouth. She smiles gently back at me. Nine groans.

"I thought Johnny and blondie would be the bad ones!" He goads.

Marina flushes slightly, but we both laugh. Then John and Sarah enter the kitchen, right on cue and sit right down on the sofa, already holding each other. It's 11 in the morning for gods sake.

"What are we doing then?" I ask "Please not anything stupid"

"Or dangerous" Marina adds, probably remembering the time when Nine took Six bungee jumping off a huge bridge. Nobody else would go, but they said they had a great time. Guess everyone had different ideas of _date._

"Hmm, I was thinking a gig?"

"What?" Sarah asks, coming to join our conversation.

"Triple date" I explain, holding in laughter at Sarah's horrified face - I'm not the only one then. John however, looks positively thrilled.

"Sounds great" He exclaims, grinning like an idiot and looking to Sarah for conformation. She hastily nods, plastering on a fake smile. This time I cant suppress my chuckle – making Sarah burst into laughter too. The others look slightly confused, but Nine crosses his arms.

"Oh, I see how it is" He says

"What is it?" John asks, face falling and eyes narrowing at Sarah. She stops laughing immediately and I try and cover up my smile. Thankfully Marina doesn't seem to notice.

"Nothing" I say quickly "So, what gig? Who's playing?"

Nine notices my attempt at changing the conversation, but says nothing and instead starts to explain where the band is playing, and who they are. I tune out at this point – I was never particularly interested in music and only asked to save Sarah. And myself.

"Sounds good right?"

"Yeah sure" I say, lying as I have no idea what he was saying. Nine subtly gives me the finger and mouths 'dick' at me. I cant help grinning, and he shakes his head, pretending to be disappointed. I roll my eyes and go back to my cereal, which is by now a bowl of mush. Maybe I can get Marina to cook some eggs...

* * *

Six

"Na na na na naa"

I sing, bumping into Nine and laughing madly.

The gig has been going for an hour or so, and since they have a bar downstairs (thank god for this place) we are all a _little_ drunk. But just a little, only a few drinks or so.

The music is amazing, and although none of us know any songs or even words, we can appreciate the loud beats and catchy tunes. According to Nine, the band is incredibly famous, and it was a wonder we even got tickets. Not that I remember the name of course, kai... something. Who cares?

My boyfriend grins widely and dances badly, if you can call it dancing, more like head-banging. I grab hold of his arm and we jump in time with everyone else, shouting nonsense almost on the beat. I don't know why I had doubts about this, it's so much fun! Especially because it is my _first_ gig/concert thingy.

The song changes, and I hear whoops and claps from the rest of the mob. Must be a famous one then.

The (not unattractive) lead singer runs round the stage and high-fives people at the front of the audience. They scream and shout at him, unheard over the racket blaring from the stage.

Sarah and Marina wave their hands in the air, singing along loudly with wide smiles on their faces. For some reason, they know the words. Funny, not exactly the kind of music I would have thought Marina would be into.

"Can it be, can it be? That your joking with me?" Nine yells, still grasping my hand in his iron grip as we move to the music.

"You know it too?" I shout. How am I the only one who hasn't heard this song!

"Everyone knows this song Six!" Eight laughs, squeezing through the crowd to join us. "Even me!"

"Damn" I say, tripping over my feet and into some random person in front, _not_ awkward at all.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!" John sings, hugging Sarah from behind and kissing her neck. Marina lets go of her hand and discreetly comes to join us, leaving the couple in peace. I don't know why she was slightly nervous to come here, she seems to fit in perfectly.

"Having fun?" I ask, taking in her sweaty forehead and rumpled t-shirt. I wonder if I look like that? Neither if us bothered to dress up as we knew that we would just get hot and messy anyway, but she still looks really pretty in her skirt and trainers.

"Yeah" She replies, white teeth shining under the bright, multicoloured lights. Eight kisses her cheek and pulls her back into the crowd for another song, leaving me alone with Nine – not that I'm complaining.

"Talking about having fun..." He drawls suggestively, fingers tracing small circles on the back of my hand.

"Shut up" I say, smacking him on the arm "This is the last song anyway. Better make the most of it"

* * *

**So, yeah, sorry for the shortness, but these are mostly short anyway... As you have probably guessed by now :) **

**I just picked any random band, and I wonder if anyone can guess why I used the song at the end... maybe shouldn't have told you that one :)**

**Please review! **

**Btw, my next chapter will be about the Garde on the ship XD Cuteness overload!**


	9. Before the storm

**Hello :) Thanks to the reviewers on my last chapter - EpicLoric24, Breelin and TomFeildings - and I apologise for not updating sooner, I was busy. Doing stuff, that you don't need to know about :P**

**This one is in 3rd person, and yes, I know it has been done many times before, but I thought it was cute, and I wanted to write it. SO I DID! And I hope you enjoy it, because otherwise, what the hell is the point in writing it? Well, to give yourself joy, and I suppose it did, but you know, appreciation is good anyway! XD**

**Enough with the mad tangent I want off on there... **

* * *

"It's not fair!" The blonde boy cries, his big blue eyes swimming with tears. Nine – the one who stole his toy – pokes his tongue out.

"Finders keepers!" He taunts back, starting to play with the little action figure. Four folds his arms and starts to wail for his Cepan.

"Brandon!"

The tired man comes out of the kitchen, sighing as he takes in the two boys, both scowling.

"What happened here?" He asks, ruffling his Garde's hair. Four doesn't seem to appreciate it, batting his hand away and starting to tell him of Nines 'terrible betrayal'.

"It's not so bad" Brandon tries, "Cant you play with this one instead?"

"NO" Four shouts, throwing the plastic ball across the room. It hits Seven on the head, startling her for a second and making her drop the cup of juice she was holding. The cup bounces on the floor (thankfully it was not glass) and splatters the young girl.

For a second everything is silent.

Then the wailing begins.

"ADEEEEEEEEELLL" She cries, balling her tiny hands into fists and screeching loudly, trying to wipe the sticky liquid from her face.

Adel rushes into the room, taking in the scene quickly and leaning down to pick up Seven, an amused frown on her face.

"Oh dear" She says comfortingly, smiling at Brandon – who is looking slightly embarrassed. "Lets get you cleaned up shall we?"

They leave to go to the bathroom, and Brandon turns to Four.

"Now Four. We don't do things like that do we?" He chides, shaking his head at the abashed boy "You will have to apologise for that"

Four nods his head "Sorry Brandon"

"I don't mean to me" His Cepan explains "I mean to Seven"

"Okay"

"Will you play nicely with Nine now?" Brandon asks, knowing that the food will most likely be burnt by now – they really don't need another disaster.

"Yes"

"Good"

With that he hurries back to the kitchen.

Nine, who by now is rolling on the floor with laughter, howls at Four.

"You made Seven cry" He mocks in a singsong voice, still clutching the prized figure. "And you got told off!"

"Shut up" Four mutters quietly, fighting back tears of annoyance and guilt. He didn't _mean_ to hurt Seven. It was an accident.

Nine gasps, shaking his long black hair everywhere "You said the 'S' word! I'm gonna tell Sandor!"

"Stop it Nine. Your being a meanie" Four says, reaching out to grab the toy from his 'friends' fingers. Nine pulls it back, an evil grin on his face – no way is he giving up his prize that easily. Then he jumps up, running away from Four and into the hallway.

"Come and get it"

Adel pulls Seven to the bathroom, holding her hand and trying to calm her down. The girl herself is still crying, if less than before, and wont talk to anybody.

"Do you want me to do it?" Adel asks, holding the wet flannel to Seven's face.

"No" She replies, shrinking away from the cold, wet material. Adel hands it to her and she takes it hesitantly, starting to wipe her face.

"It's cooold" She moans, wincing and rubbing her cheeks. Her Cepan sighs.

"Brandon is using all the hot water for cooking. So we will have to make do with this"

Seven scrunches her face up in a frown, but cant think of an argument. Anyway, she doesn't really want this stuff on her face. So she – quite unsuccessfully – holds the hair back from her cheeks and forehead, using the mirror to find the last traces of juice.

When she is finished, she holds the flannel out proudly to Adel, a smile on her face.

"I did it!" She exclaims.

"That's good sweetie!" She exclaims, grinning at the young Garde and taking the wet cloth back off her. "But now your hairs all wet" Adel frowns.

"I don't like wet hair" Seven says quietly, more of an observation than a feeling. She doesn't say anything to Adel, but she is confused. Why isn't she more happy? She did well, didn't she?

Seven turns away from her Cepan, running her small fingers through her hair to untangle it, features scrunched up as she tries to figure out what she did wrong.

Adel sighs, realising she upset the girl and wondering how she can cheer her up.

"Do you want to go make cookies?" She asks hopefully.

Seven lights up at the prospect of cookies, sugar! Then she follows Adel happily out of the bathroom, a big grin on her face.

They are intercepted by another Garde, a small boy with wild black curls and bright green eyes. Eight. Him and Seven are great friends, ever since the day that him and One had tried to play a prank on Two.

The oldest Garde was bored – as usual, and had nothing better to do than go along with the mad hatter schemes of Eight. However, when Seven accidentally came in at the wrong moment, it was her who got the full force of it.

After a good telling off from their Cepans, they had to apologise to Seven (and two). One did it very half-heartedly, but Eight was really sorry and tried to make it up to her. But after a while of making himself play with her, he realised that she was actually a lot of fun. Nowadays, they play all the time.

"What happened?" Reynolds (Eight's Cepan) asks, smiling at the slightly wet girl. Eight however, runs up to her, grinning widely and playing with her dark locks. Seven giggles madly and spins around, hair a cloud framing her face.

"You smell funny" Says Eight, leaning forward and sniffing her hair.  
Seven laughs, too used to his gentle teasing to be offended.

"Like orange!" He grins, grabbing her hand.

"I spilt juice" She admits, cheeks reddening slightly. Eight laughs again, and squeezes her hand.

"You wanna come play?" He asks beseechingly, eyes wide as he remembers the perfect game his grandma taught him many years ago. Seven wants to make cookies – or wanted too – but she cant seem to resist the adorable face and after a few seconds of careful consideration, she nods.

"Yay!" He cries, tugging her along the corridor where Five and Two are waiting.

"Seven" Calls Adel "Wait, don't you want to..."

But she's already gone.

* * *

**You like? ****_I _****liked it :) Little kids (until they get to age of 8) are adorable! YAY!**

**Review, pleeeease, not desperate at all... You know you want to... :)**


	10. Hold your breath

**:D:D:D LOVE YOU GUYS! haha, sorry about that, I just got loads of reviews for my last chapter and I was so happy! So this is short, but happy, and I just wanted to update quickly and to say...**

**OMG THE NEW LOST FILES COMES OUT TOMORROW! I AM DYING HERE! Okay breathe, no pun intended :) So that's what I'm doing tomorrow, and you better read it too and PM me about it or review and talk because I know I'm going to have so many feels ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything is still, the world moving lazily around me.

Eight sits a few metres away, curls a tangled mess floating around his face.

I raise my hand and wave, movement slowed by the water. He raises his eyebrows and waves back, face red from trying to hold his breath for so long.

I don't know _why_ he wanted to do this, the idiot, I don't know, maybe he forgot that I can breathe underwater? Whatever his reason, he is failing miserably while I am having fun. Just to vex him, I start plaiting my hair, trying to capture the brown strands drifting away. His eyes widen and I know, if he could, he would say something to annoy me.

But he cant, otherwise that would mean losing, and Eight hates losing. Maybe not as much as Nine, but I get the feeling it's a boy thing. And the time he challenged me to a race – well, he seems to pick the things that I have a major advantage in. I know if he ever wins in our little 'battles' I will never hear the end of it.

Deciding to make the most of now however, I grin and poke my tongue out.

He shakes his head furiously and, seemingly forgetting he is underwater, he opens his mouth to say something.

A second later, he pops up to the surface, and I can hear him coughing and spluttering from the water in his lungs. I stay under, but – as I expected – he soon leans down and grabs me round the waist, bringing me up to the surface of the empty pool.

"Unfair!" He rasps, hands on his knees and back bent over as he tries to get the rest of the water out. He is using his legacy to stand on the water, showing off as usual.

"No" I retort "Usually if you breathe underwater, it doesn't exactly end well." I laugh at his pissed look. "Unless you are me of course"

"Meanie" He mutters, but his frown turns to a smirk as he knocks me back into the water. I giggle and swim away, but he grabs my ankle, pulling me back. Then he starts to tickle me, and I writhe and laugh madly. "Stop" I try to say, but is just comes out as a "mm" because of the water.

I finally manage to release myself from his grip and bring both my feet up, bending my legs and pushing my feet against his chest. It launches me backward, and I swim away quickly, not wanting to be caught again.

He doesn't follow for a few seconds, so I spin around.

I dissolve back into laughter as he swims towards me, this time in the form of some kind of giant fish. He looks oddly misshapen and I am overwhelmed by the desire to take a picture and show Six. Obviously I cant, but I am so hysterical that I let him plough into me, jolting me backward.

I let my body fall to the bottom of the pool, and I lie there for a while, shaking with giggles. Eight reverts back to human form and teleports (seriously, teleports!) next to me. His look is quizzical, wondering what the hell so funny, but all I can do is shake my head. My tears are consumed by the water in the pool, but I can tell that I would be crying buckets right now.

I haven't been this giddy since Six dunked Nine into a bucket of salty water. And that was pretty hilarious.

When he cant hold his breath any longer, Eight grabs me and teleports to the surface. He gasps for breath, and I carry on laughing. But after a while, I finally manage to stop.

Eight just looks at me.

"I'm not even going to ask" He says dryly, and shakes his curls, splattering me with more water.

"Don't" I reply, wiping my eyes and trying not to crack up again as I think about Eight as that fish.

"Honestly" He mutters, then, deciding he has had enough of swimming for one day, he teleports us both out of the pool.

"Hey!" I exclaim "Don't you want to have a race?"

When his green eyes light up, I know I have him. He really thinks he can beat me on this one, but I know better. Of course, I wont have to come up for breath.

"Pleeeeease"

"Your on"

* * *

**So yeah, a nice one :) And the beginning was inspired by that scene from percy jackson, when he's in the pool... whatever - I haven't even read the books (don't murder me please!). **

**So remember, REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW LOST FILES!**


	11. Mission accomplished

**HI! Once again, thanks to the reviewers, and a warning - SPOILERS FOR FIVE'S LEGACY! Not huge ones - but some, so beware! XD**

**This is set after Five gets given the folder from the Mogs, and I thought the person would be Emma - so here ya go :) **

**I am actually quite proud of this, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Five

"Emma?"

She spins round, long hair whipping at her face, her crystal eyes gleaming with terror.

"Cody?"

I cant say she seems pleased to see me, and why would she? I lied to her, made her think she could trust me, made her think I was a 'friend'. Then I used my power to injure her brother and she saw me as I really am. A monster, a crazy, deranged, angry monster. But I never meant to hurt her.

"What are you doing here?" She spits, going for the offensive approach. Maybe she thinks if she brushes me off, tells me to go away, gets angry enough then I wont do anything to her.

It's painful how wrong she is.

"I came to see you" I reply flatly, hating what I have to do. It's not a lie – but it's not the whole truth. Of course, I didn't just come to see her, no.

I came to kill her.

From the second they pushed that thick cream folder towards me on that fateful day – the one where I would join them and become the most powerful warrior in all of history, the day I would betray my race – I knew what was going to be in there.

A test, that's what they said it was, something to show my loyalty. Ha, and they did it in the best way, making me come back and murder maybe the only person that ever felt even a tiny piece of emotion for me apart from Reynolds. And maybe the only person I felt anything for either. She was my friend, my one single friend, and even that was taken from me.

"Why? You know _I_ don't want to see _you_"

_Ouch. _Maybe one time that would have hurt me, maybe one time I would have cared what this beautiful girl thought. Or maybe not – maybe inside I never cared. Maybe maybe maybe.

Who cares now though? My whole life is upside down, and I don't give a damn about anybody, anybody except me. Rey told me to stay alive. And that's what I'm doing. His last wish, his last f***ing wish and my last promise. I swore to myself that was the last thing I would keep.

And this – joining my sworn enemy and killing my only friend – is the only way to do it.

_I hope your proud of me Rey._

"Truth be told Emma" I savour her name in my mouth, a sick smile twisting onto my face as her eyebrows shoot up and she chews on her lip nervously. "I didn't really want to see you either" She flinches back as I step forward, my feet crunching on the familiar sand. This is the place where we shared out first Arepa. And now look at us, her terrified as I advance toward her – and no food stand to be seen.

"Then why the hell did you come Cody? I have seen you and what you can do – and I don't want anything to do with you! Now leave me alone and go back to your little friend. Nobody wants you here."

"Another one, your on fire tonight" I say, refusing to be intimidated by her. She backs away even further.

"I'm going Cody" She says "Or should I even call you Cody? What's your real name? Who are you really?" She shouts, her hands trembling. Then she turns around without waiting for an answer and starts to walk away into the darkness.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask, reaching out a hand to grab her with telekinesis. I drag her back, squirming and screeching and drop her onto the sand in front of me so she is in a sitting down position. Her eyes burn with fire as she struggles to get herself free – without prevail or course. I am far too strong for human hands.

"Let me go!" She screams, and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly, and I really mean it. I may be twisted, but I know this is wrong and part of me wishes I had never net her in the first place. I am sorry for bringing her into this, but I am most sorry for what I am about to do.

"Call me Five"

Then I lift her up with my invisible grip, and push her under the water as she screams. She resists against me, and desperate bubbles break the surface of the salty sea that I am drowning her in. Then – there is no more push, and no more bubbles. I release my grip and let her bloated body float to the surface, using my telekinesis to shut her eyelids in my last act of respect.

I don't feel a shred of remorse as I turn around and pull out my cell phone – something she had been urging me to get for ages. What a shame she cant see me with it now.

"Hello" The harsh voice comes through, snarky and impatient – waiting for failure.

I smirk into the speaker.

"Mission accomplished"

* * *

**Sorry about the ending - I had to XD**

**Review please! And prompt! I am out of ideas, and you will get a lovely little shout out and a dedication :P Not trying to bribe you or anything...**


	12. Gone II

**So yes, I decided to do a part two, so I hope you enjoy XD**

**Thanks to the reviewers! And the prompters! And I will be going away today and not coming back until sunday and then I have tests and stuff so I wont be updating for a while - I hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

"You ready?" Eight asks, taking my hand and squeezing it gently, his disarming smile slightly terrified as I'm sure mine is.

I want to reply no, no I'm not ready, I was not ready for any of this.

My life, my already confusing and ridiculous life, was turned even further upside down when we arrived here. And once everything was explained, it all just seemed to get worse. I don't even know how many times Eight has tried teleporting us out of here – back to the others. And every time it failed, and we were stuck here longer.

It's been over 2 months, and the only subtle grip I have to my abnormal reality that is Lorien are the scars on my leg. Everything else had faded, seemingly drowned by the need for food and water. I have faced many hardships in my life, so many that I couldn't count, and I have almost starved before. But not like this, nothing is like this. You will do anything to survive. Anything.

Now, all evil is Drake, the invincible dark shadow that is my only comparison to the wickedness of Setrakus Ra. All my days are spent in fear of him, as are everyone else's are, and my nightmares are no longer crowded by thoughts of Magadorians with weapons or 'Beloved Leader'. No. Now all I see when I fall asleep is his arm, the whip, flicking forward to gash more skin off of my bones.

And I thought I knew and has seen the worst that people can do. But again I was wrong.

I feel physically sick as I remember the time, the time when we were so hungry we. we...

I cant, I cant even say it now. But the vividness of the memory makes the bile rise to my throat, and the tears prick my eyes. This, whatever the hell 'this' is, has turned us all into monsters. And I never thought I would say it, but I wish I was back fighting Magadorians, rather than here fighting a one armed immortal who's only desire is revenge.

So, no, I'm not okay, and I'm even less ready. But instead of telling Eight that, I nod my head.

"Marina" He says quietly and I turn towards him, wondering what he could possibly have to say before the massacre begins.

Eight. He is the only thing that has kept me sane here, and even he has turned serious, scarred by everything we have done and witnessed here. He is not the same laughing, carefree boy I used to know.

"I need to tell you something"

With a nod from Sam, who is watching the horizon warily, he takes my hand quickly and suddenly we are alone. He teleported away, so we were by ourselves – to tell me something. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"This is different" He whispers, emerald eyes vacant. "I can feel it"

And although I am just a little disappointed that's all he said, I know what he means.

The air is somehow colder, and everywhere we go seems to have a subtle sense of foreboding. It is sinister, and makes my spine tingle and my stomach clench. There is something here, that isn't even from another planet, another universe. And my head is spinning so much with the thoughts of Little Pete and Caine and Drake, I cant help wondering...

_Is it actually real? Or is it all in my head? Am I going crazy?_

"Yes" Is all I can reply, and I can feel my throat clog up.

I want to tell him, tell him everything, but I am too scared – scared of what he will say.

I swear I love him, and the terrible time we have shared together makes me feel it even more. He holds my hand, he comforts me when I awake from my nightmares, and in the rare moments that there is even the slightest glimmer of hope and happiness, he still makes me laugh. But that's it, we may share a house, we may look out for each other constantly, and we may have almost kissed again, that time after Drake, well, I don't want to think about it.

But we didn't, and know I am so scared that is I don't say anything now. I will lose him forever.

"Eight" I start hesitantly, pinning my eyes to the floor and slackening my fingers in his.

"Marina.." He replies, teasing me weakly. I cant help but smile through the tears that are starting to prick my eyes.

"This isn't right" I say "It's worse" I know that he knows what I am talking about "I don't.." My voice catches in my throat and he holds my hand tighter. "Do you think we can defeat it?"

"We have our legacies" He says, but it doesn't sound great, then he gives in and sighs "I don't know Marina, I honestly don't know. I want to say yes, I want to say anything that would make you feel better, and yes, maybe we can beat it. We _have_ defeated almost an entire army, but as you said, this is different. It doesn't have anything to do with out physical ability" His eyes try to smile "Though that's probably a good thing, looking at the state we are in. It's all about our heads – the darkness is.

His words hurt, in two different ways, and the sob that bursts from between my pressed lips is one way of expressing everything. But it's not enough, because all it is is tears.

"Hey, don't cry" Eight murmurs gently, bringing me into a hug, both his arms round my waist. It feels good, so safe, that for a while I just let myself cry into his chest, letting him comfort me. I'm too tired of trying to be brave – be strong. This place has got too much for me.

And this may be our last chance of escaping.

The comfort feels nice, but I soon pull away – knowing that Caine and Drake will be here soon, and we wouldn't want to abandon Sam. With our Legacies, we are almost indestructible, and compared to some, we live in luxury. But that doesn't mean we can eliminate all enemies, or find a way out of here... Nobody has been able to do that. We have to do our part, and maybe make a difference.

"_You_ ready?" I joke dryly, realising his fingers are still entwined with mine.

"Yeah" He replies, but doesn't teleport us away. "Marina – in case anything happens, in case..."

"Were not going to die" I say determinedly "I can heal us"

"But what about if it's you?" He asks, and for a second I think I can see genuine concern and tenderness in his eyes, I look away again.

"It wont be me"

"Okay" He pauses – but still we don't appear back at the soon-to-be battle ground. I wait, expecting something else, and soon enough I'm rewarded with another sentence.

"But if it is..." He starts, but never finishes – he doesn't intend too.

Before I can comprehend what is happening, he is kissing me. Gently, but with a hint of urgency, his lips move with mine, and his hand twists into my hair. I gasp quietly, but kiss him back anyway, letting myself press closer and get lost in my light-headedness.

I ends all too fast.

We pull away, and I know I'm blushing, but so is he.

"I had to do that, just in case" Eight says, and my eyes widen.

He grins, a glimmer of his old self, and then we are back, standing next to Sam and Brianna.

"Ready?" Somebody asks for the third time today, but for the first time – I am. But only because Eight is there next to me, still holding my hand.

* * *

**I know that didn't really have much to do with Gone, but I thought people would appreciate the fluff. XD**

**Please review! And prompt! And have a nice day! **

**THERE WILL BE A PART THREE AND IT WILL HAVE A BATTLE IN IT. Chances are it wont be up for a while though :)**


	13. Little talks

**Hi, sorry for not updating for ages, but life is horribly hectic, and will be for the next few weeks. I apologise, if I don't update quickly, so please don't expect too much :/**

**I have loads of prompts for this story! Yay! So I will be writing them soon, if you prompt, I ****_will _****write it! I felt like writing this first, and it was a prompt from the second Garde asking for Nine after Eight's death with some nix. Here you go and THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I am going to try out a song for each chapter for now on - any suggestions?**

* * *

**_Little talks:_**

_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is the ghost of you._  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

He sits on the balcony, watching the sun go down. It's peaceful, or it would be if the demons in his head stopped raging. Unfortunately for him, that will never happen. And oh, unfortunately for him he will never go a day without seeing her face.

_Her face. _The one that tears up his insides, and the one that makes him feel like the dirt on the bottom of your shoe, the one that gets pounded into the ground over and over and _over _again. He hates the way she is cold now, the way she looks at him like it was his fault. Because it was.

It was his, fucking fault. And doesn't she know it. Doesn't he.

_Oh Nine, what have you done? _

If she could talk, if she could possible find the words to explain what she felt about him now, they would probably go something like that. Once, his snarky comments were funny, laughed at even, maybe he would have got a got a elbow for them. Now he gets a punch in the stomach – and not from a person, from his own thoughts. And everybody else's.

He can read people now, much better than before. It's a curse though, because all he can see and hear when he does is hatred, hatred and anger. Her tears too, they make him feel like he is being washed away, away from everybody and everything. When she breaks down one day, it hits him.

_I didn't just kill him. I killed her._

She needed him. She needs him. Well, cant exactly do anything about that can he? Can anyone? Nope. He hates himself for being like that – being that cocky dumbass. In the books, in the movies, aren't they always the one that defeats the enemy? Gets the hot chick? Brings home the glory. They have their flaws, sure, like everybody, but they are the ones that pull through, make a change.

Great change. Fucking stereotypes.

Why did he go on the mission anyway? Because he wanted to, because he wanted to show that little hobbit dude what he was and how powerful he was.

Great how that one worked out for him.

He ended up with a broken spine, a dead friend, and another with a broken heart. What a win! Don't you just love it when things turn out like that? Aren't the situations _great_, doesn't it make for _great_ drama, don't the character make _great _developments.

Yeah, and doesn't it break everyone. Doesn't it make you feel like you are floating through a long dark tunnel, a long, dark, cold tunnel. And the best thing?

There is no light at the end.

"Nine"

"Six"

That is their usual greeting now. It's not much, but at least it's better than what he has with Marina. It's either a nod, or a slight incline of the head. Or nothing. Depends on whether there was a nightmare or not. Lets not even go into that one...

"Stop moping"

"What?"

"Moping"

"I'm not moping"

"Shut up"

That was how their conversation started that evening. And Nine, just the brilliant guy that he is, the one that always has a line, blubs like a goldfish. He wasn't _moping_ not specifically anyway, he was just thinking, and dying. So he doesn't say anything, and she sits next to him.

The sun has set now, and he can only see her shadowy outline.

Silence, for a few minutes anyway. Neither say anything, not because they cant, or don't want to. Just because it isn't necessary. The silence is their peace, and when somebody talks, their peace is broken. Sure enough – Nine is the one who 'bites the bullet'.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I wasn't"

_That's true. _Trust Nine to ruin the moment he thinks wryly. Just like his old self.

"Marina's gone" She then says, in a voice as dead as stone. _Gone? What does she mean? _Not that he cares anyway. It could mean three things.

Gone as in dead.

Gone as in missing.

Gone as in _gone_, just, there, but not there. Gone.

They are all as likely as each other – and he really cant be bothered to try and find out what Six mean my it. Every ounce of self motivation is gone, typical, gone. But her cryptic words make him think, and smile bitterly.

_She's_ _gone. Aren't we all?_

Maybe that is why he likes her.

She was always cold, not Marina cold – nobody is Marina cold – but strong, and tough. Everything he was, but wasn't. Haha, strong. Wasn't he strong when he murdered his friend? When his wounds got healed, when he cried. Cried like a girl.

But Six was, and will be.

Maybe that is why he doesn't mind her sharing his sunset.

Maybe that is why he doesn't mind it when she takes his hand.

Maybe that is why he kisses her.

Maybe that is why things can never be the same.

* * *

**Good? Sad? I hope so :/**

**I enjoyed writing this, so I hope it was okay :) Review! Follow! Favourite! Prompt! Love you XD**


End file.
